


Confession - Die Beichte

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - War, Angry Sex, Church Sex, Deutsch | German, M/M, Post War, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Insel im Norden von England. Ein junger Priester. Und ein nächtlicher Besucher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession - Die Beichte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



Rousay. Eine Insel der Orkney Islands im nördlichsten Norden von England. Einsam, windgebeutelt, friedlich. Eine Gemeinde, vielleicht an die zweihundert Seelen. Eine Kirche. Und ein Priester. 

Der junge Mann ist ruhig, zurückhaltend, wie es oft vorkommt in seinem Stand. Sein Kragen ist weiß über seiner schwarzen Robe, doch das Haar trägt er zerzaust, als hätte es den Kampf gegen den Wind bereits vor langer Zeit verloren. 

Nie erhält er Besuch. Keine Familie, keine Freunde stören seine Ruhe. Anfangs haben sich seine Pfarrkinder gewundert, doch nach mittlerweile fünf Jahren ist Gewöhnung eingekehrt, und die Gespräche sind verstummt. Der junge Priester lebt zurückgezogen, Punktum. Und da er immer Zeit hat für die Sorgen seiner Kinder, schätzen sie ihn hoch. Draußen mag die Welt ihren hektischen Gang gehen, doch hier, in der Gemeinde von Harry Potter, ist Zeit noch etwas, das man hat und sich nicht nehmen muss.

Es ist ein Sonntag nach der Abendmesse, und Harry breitet sorgsam das Altartuch aus, arrangiert die Blumen und Kerzen neu auf dem Tisch. Seine beiden Messdiener hat er schon nach Hause geschickt. Das Herrichten des Altars ist bereits Gebet, und er hütet seine kleinen Rituale eifersüchtig. Als er Schritte auf dem Steinboden hört, schaut er auf.

Der helle Klang von Ledersohlen. Ein Fremder. Hochgewachsen die schlanke Gestalt. Sein blondes Haar bildet einen leuchtenden Kontrast zur Schwärze seines Anzugs. Über dem rechten Arm trägt er einen Reiseumhang. Er lässt sich Zeit, streicht mit langen Fingern über das raue Holz der Kirchenbänke. An der vordersten bleibt er stehen, blickt die zwei Stufen zum Altar empor.

„Guten Abend...“ Harrys Ton ist offen, freundlich, mit einer kleinen Frage am Ende. Was will ein Fremder in seiner Gemeinde? Veränderungen sind hier nicht gerne gesehen, und doch dringt die Welt von Zeit zu Zeit ein in sein kleines Idyll. Fremde kommen und bringen Nachrichten von Geburt oder Tod, und dann verlässt ein Mitglied die Gemeinde, um seinen Platz einzunehmen in der äußeren Welt.

„Guten Abend... Wie sagt man? ...Vater?“ Die Lippen des Fremden verziehen sich für Sekunden zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, und etwas in Harry schlägt Alarm. Was auch immer die Nachricht ist, die dieser hier mitbringt, sie verheißt nichts Gutes. Er zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln und entspannt die Schultern. Ohne Ruhe kann er nichts ausrichten, das weiß er. 

„Meine Gemeinde nennt mich ‚Vater’. Doch Sie können auch ‚Pastor’ zu mir sagen, wenn Ihnen ‚Vater’ zu ungewohnt ist.“ Eine Kerze flackert auf, und ihr Schein teilt das Gesicht des Fremden in zwei Hälften. Eine im Schatten und eine im Licht.

„Was wünschen Sie?“ fragt Harry ruhig, doch mit aller Bestimmtheit seines Amtes.

„Ich möchte... beichten.“ Es ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, und die stolzen Schultern straffen sich noch mehr. Also ist die Nachricht, die der Fremde bringt, doch nur die von eigenem Leid. Harrys Pfarrkinder beichten mit Blick zum Boden, demütig durch das Wetter und das raue Leben auf der Insel. Sie nehmen die Demut an als ein Geschenk des Lebens. Dieser hier ist einer, der mit seinen Dämonen kämpft; aber es hat ihn nicht mürbe gemacht. Er wird beichten, mit hoch erhobenem Haupt, weil er es sich schuldig zu sein glaubt. Weil Demut ein Wort ist, das er aus seiner Sprache nicht streichen musste – es hat nie existiert für ihn. Falls er es doch kennt, dann nur in der Bitterkeit des Versagens.

Harry nickt. Langsam. Selbst ohne Demut ist hier jeder willkommen, den die Reue treibt. Er deutet auf den Seitenflügel. „Gut. Der Beichtstuhl ist dort.“ Er schickt sich an voran zu gehen, und bleibt nach wenigen Schritten wieder stehen. Kein Klang von Ledersohlen, der ihm folgt. Er wendet sich um. Der Fremde steht noch immer an der ersten Bank, verloren und arrogant zugleich. „Was ist?“ fragt Harry. „Haben Sie den Mut verloren?“

Der Fremde schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht dort...“ Seine Stimme verliert sich in den drei Schritten, die sie trennen. „Nicht im Beichtstuhl. Hier... Bitte.“

Harry nickt wieder, verbirgt seine Überraschung. Die meisten ziehen die Verborgenheit des Beichtstuhls dem Blick seiner Augen vor. Nur die Jüngsten fürchten sich noch vor der Dunkelheit. „In Ordnung.“ Er setzt sich auf die vorderste Bank.

Der Fremde nimmt neben ihm Platz, schwerfällig. Sein linkes Bein hält er fast vollständig gestreckt. Er bemerkt Harrys Blick und klopft leicht auf sein Knie. „Steif. Eine Kriegsverletzung.“ 

Krieg. Ein Wort, das die Vergangenheit weckt. Eine Vergangenheit, die er so gründlich versucht hat zu vergessen, dass ihm von allen Bildern nur noch Schemen geblieben sind. Harry denkt an einen grünen Himmel, an das Brechen alter Steine und an Erde, rot von Blut. Er denkt an die Namen toter Freunde und an _Avada Kedavra_ , spürt auf einmal wieder das dünne Holz seinen Zauberstabs zwischen den Fingern. Seine Hände zittern, und er verbirgt sie in den langen Ärmeln seiner Robe. Der Fremde mustert ihn aufmerksam. Nichts als Schemen und Schmerz.

„Sie wollen beichten...“ Die Worte verhallen zwischen ihnen, und Stille bleibt zurück. Stille der Sammlung, des Wartens. Harry verschließt seine Gedanken sorgfältig und nutzt die Zeit, die Gestalt des Fremden neben sich zu betrachten, von der feinen Haarlinie im Nacken bis zu den ineinander verschlungenen Fingern in seinem Schoß. 

„Beichten... ja. Ich muss beichten.“ Wieder Schweigen, und dann endlich eine Veränderung; er lehnt sich nach vorne und dreht den Kopf kurz herum, schaut Harry an. „Ich habe getötet.“ Schaut Harry an, als müsse dieser jetzt eine Reaktion zeigen. Entsetzen, Schock oder vielleicht Mitleid. 

Harry bleibt unbewegt. Auch er hat getötet, aber das muss dieser Fremde nicht wissen. „Ja... Sie haben getötet...“ Er schweigt wieder, und auch dies ist eine Einladung zu erzählen.

„Ich habe getötet,“ wiederholt der Fremde, und Harry schweigt weiter. 

„Meine Feinde...“

_Das ist verständlich._

„Meine Freunde...“

_Das ist... schmerzlich... Wie hätte ich Ron sonst nur...? Es gab keine..._

„Meine Familie...“

_Das ist... Wenigstens hatte er eine Familie. Auch wenn Molly und Arthur nie auch nur einen Vorwurf..._

„Mich.“

_Weiterleben, auch wenn du dich tot fühlst, wenn der eigene Tod als die einzig logische Konsequenz erscheint. Weiterleben, wenn Verstehen nicht hilft, wenn keine Beichte der Welt dir Absolution erteilt._

Die Stimme des Fremden wird plötzlich schneidend. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Potter?“

Harry schreckt hoch; die Gedanken, die ihn hinabziehen in die Vergangenheit, sind plötzlich verbannt. Denn die Vergangenheit ist hier, mitten in seiner Kirche, seiner Insel, seinem Heiligtum. Die Vergangenheit bricht über ihn in Gestalt eines viel zu blonden, viel zu alten jungen Mannes. Draco Malfoy. Und er hat ihn nicht erkannt. Harry starrt in sein Gesicht, in diese Augen aus grauem Stahl. Ein eiskalter Mörder, Todesser und Feind, Feind, Feind. 

Du sollst deine Feinde lieben, und Gott weiß, ich habe Tom geliebt, am Ende, mit allem Mitleid, das mir möglich war. Neville konnte Bellatrix nicht lieben, ich habe ihren zerrissenen Körper gesehen, und Nevilles Zauberstab, der nass war von ihrem Blut. Aber ich habe Tom geliebt, auch er ohne Eltern, auch er ein Halb-Blut, auch er gefangen in einem Netz aus Lügen. Diesen Tom habe ich geliebt, und das schwarze Herz von Voldemort ist daran zerbrochen. Du sollst deine Feinde lieben. 

„Es gibt mich nicht mehr, Potter. Draco Malfoy ist tot.“ Und jetzt fallen Malfoys Schultern, sein Nacken beugt sich nach vorne, und er birgt das Gesicht in den Händen. Eiskalt sind Harrys Hände, er zittert am ganzen Körper. Draco Malfoy in seiner Kirche, Malfoy, der verzweifelt scheint, so verzweifelt wie Harry sich fühlt.

Harry packt ihn an der Schulter, hart. Was fällt Malfoy ein, hierher zu kommen und seine Ruhe zu stören! Hat er nicht genug angerichtet? Hat Harry nicht genug geopfert? Warum nun auch noch diese letzte Zuflucht? Malfoy schaut auf, Überraschung in den grauen Augen. Die Überraschung wird zu Schreck, als Harry ihn auf die Füße reißt.

„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?“ Sie stehen sich gegenüber, Malfoys steifes Bein bildet einen seltsamen Winkel zum Rest seines Körpers. Harry hält ihn am Revers seines Anzugs gepackt und sprüht vor zurückgehaltener Energie. 

„Verdammt, Potter! Lass mich!“ Malfoy ruckt mit den Schultern, stolpert einen Schritt nach hinten. Harry, der nicht loslässt, folgt ihn, nutzt den Schwung, schlägt zu. Seine Faust trifft Malfoys Lippe, treibt sie auf die Zähne. Der Schlag lässt Malfoy zurücktaumeln, und sein Anzug löst sich aus Harrys Griff.

Blut sickert aus der Platzwunde, und Malfoys Pupillen weiten sich vor Schmerz. Seine Hand fliegt zum Mund, und kommt mit einem roten Film auf den Fingerspitzen wieder zurück. „Du bist verrückt, Potter! Völlig durchgeknallt!“

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Hör auf mit dieser Farce vom reuigen Todesser. Du bist ein eiskalter Killer, und ich hätte dich einfach erledigen sollen!“

Malfoys Gesicht nimmt einen verschlagenen Ausdruck an. „Warum hast du’s nicht getan?“

Harry stolpert über die Frage, wie er jedes Mal darüber gestolpert ist. Tom lag im Sterben, und einen Moment lang hatte Harry Malfoy gesehen, erstarrt, den Zauberstab wie ein gelähmter Arm an seiner Seite herabhängend. Harrys Stab war im Anschlag, und der Todesfluch wäre ein Leichtes gewesen. Doch einmal, auf dem Turm, hatte Malfoy seinen Stab gesenkt, und nun war es an Harry, den Stab zu senken, um wenige Zentimeter. Dann apparierte Malfoy, der sterbende Tom tat seine letzten Atemzüge, und der Rest war Geschichte.

„Warum nicht?“ Malfoy klingt fordernd, und das kann Harry nicht zulassen. Der andere darf nicht die Oberhand gewinnen. Malfoy muss hier weg, möglichst schnell, nur wie das gehen soll, dazu hat er noch keinen Plan.

„Was geht dich das an?“ knurrt Harry und hebt die Hand erneut zum Schlag. Malfoy kommt ihm zuvor, stürzt nach vorne, als gälte es, den Ausfall aus dem belagerten Hogwarts zu machen. Harry will ausweichen, doch da ist Malfoy bereits über ihm. 

Seine Faust trifft Harry am Ohr. Der Schmerz ist scharf, aber so lebendig wie seit langem nichts mehr. Harry keucht auf und spürt, wie sein Ohr anschwillt. Er spannt seine Fäuste an und versucht, durch Malfoys Deckung hindurch einen Treffer zu landen. Doch Malfoy wird angetrieben von seinem eigenen Schwung, und seine linke Faust schlägt unbarmherzig weiter. Er setzt Treffer auf Treffer; Harry kann nur versuchen, ins Epizentrum des Erbebens zu gelangen. Gottseidank kann Malfoy mit seinem Bein nur langsam reagieren, und so schiebt Harry sich unter Malfoys Schlägen zentimeterweise vor. Endlich hat er es geschafft, und jetzt kann er sein Gewicht und seine Arme besser einsetzen, während Malfoys lange Arme ihm auf die kurze Distanz keinen Vorteil mehr verschaffen.

Sie halten sich gegenseitig umklammert. Malfoys harte Fäuste treffen jetzt vor allem die Nieren, was verdammt weh tut. Harry muss sein größeres Gewicht zum Einsatz bringen, und so macht er das einzig Richtige und lässt sich fallen. Reißt im Sturz sich und Malfoy herum, so dass Malfoys Körper den Großteil ihrer beider Gewicht abfängt. Der Steinboden ist so hart wie er aussieht, Malfoys Gesicht verzerrt sich im Schmerz. Noch hat Harry nicht die Oberhand, doch Malfoys steifes Bein behindert ihn, und sein gutes Bein, das rechte, liegt unten und ist blockiert. Bald sitzt Harry auf ihm und jetzt ist Malfoys gesamter Körper frei für seine Fäuste. Harry traktiert sein Gesicht, und wenn Malfoy die Hände hochnimmt, um sich zu schützen, bearbeitet er Magen und Solarplexus, bis Malfoy erneut seine Deckung verliert. Das linke Bein lässt er aus – als wäre es nicht fair, einen Krüppel dort zu schlagen, wo er am verletzlichsten ist.

Feiner roter Nebel umgibt ihn, wiegt ihn im Takt der Schläge. Das Wimmern am Boden dringt nur langsam durch seine Raserei. Harry hält inne, mit erhobener Faust, blinzelt, und sieht richtig hin. Malfoys Unterarme und Handkanten sind voller blauschwarzer Flecke. Die linke Augenbraue ist aufgeplatzt und das Blut aus der Wunde verklebt sein helles Haar. Noch mehr Blut ist auf seinem Hemd. Sein Atem geht stoßweise, und sprüht feine rote Flecken in Harrys Richtung. 

„Malfoy?“

„Potter.“

„Ich hasse dich.“

Malfoy nickt, und dann, mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung, wirft er Harry aus der Balance und dreht sie beide herum. Er nutzt sein gesundes Bein als Hebel. Während sie sich drehen, reiben sie aneinander, und Harry spürt eine deutliche Härte, die in seine Leistengegend drückt. Malfoy ist hart, und allein die Vorstellung von diesem Schwanz, der sich unter der schwarzen Hose seines Anzugs aufrichtet, lässt Harrys Blut abwärts stürzen. Und dann ist Malfoys Mund auf seinem, blutig und fordernd, und Malfoys Zunge drängt sich zwischen seine Lippen. Harry verschlingt ihn, und Malfoy schmeckt nach Blut, und ein wenig nach kaltem Rauch. Ihre Zähne schlagen aufeinander, doch sie scheren sich nicht darum, jeder vergraben im Mund des anderen. Malfoys Hände wühlen durch Harrys Haare; greifen so fest, dass es schmerzt.

Harry ruckt mit dem Kopf, und seltsam, Malfoy lässt los, als hätte er verstanden. Er presst sich enger an Harry, und stößt sein Becken vor, reibt sich an ihm wie ein läufiger Kater. Draco Malfoy – ohne Beherrschung? Harry muss fast grinsen, doch Malfoy verschlingt erneut seinen Mund, und da Harry kein Blut mehr schmeckt, beißt er hart auf Malfoys geschwollene Lippe, saugt den frischen, metallischen Geschmack. Er hört Malfoys Lachen – es steigt aus dessen Kehle als zöge man Wasser aus einem unterirdischen Brunnen. Und es ist ansteckend, so sehr dass Harry Malfoys Lippe loslässt, den Kopf zurückwirft und lachen muss. Er lacht und sein Kopf ist so frei wie damals im ersten Jahr, als Magie noch ein Märchen war, das einem armen Jungen ohne Familie eine neue Welt schenkte.

Malfoys Augen leuchten kurz auf, und dann sind seine Hände an Harrys Priesterrobe. Viel zu viel Stoff ist zwischen ihnen, und Harry stöhnt auf, während Malfoys Hände durch alle Kleider hindurch seinen Schwanz streicheln. „Lass mich... ich...“ keucht Harry, und Malfoy versteht schon wieder, gibt Harrys Beine frei. Harry geht in die Hocke, um die Robe auszuziehen, doch Malfoys Hand auf seiner Schulter unterbricht ihn und drück ihn nach vorne auf die Knie. 

„Bleib so.“ Harry nickt, und Malfoy schiebt die Robe nach oben über Harrys Hüften. Greift um seine Taille nach dem Verschluss seiner Hose. Nestelt am Reißverschluss und streift endlich alles ab, was Stoff ist und stört. Kalte Kirchenluft trifft Harrys erhitze Haut, doch Malfoys Hände sind warm und streicheln über Harrys Beine und Hintern. Schließen sich besitzergreifend um seine Hüften, während Malfoys Atem seine sich nähernden Lippen ankündigt. Lippen und Zunge, die Harrys Haut verwöhnen, die forschen, küssen, saugen und erregen. Die ihn berühren, wo er sich in manchen Nächten selbst berührt. Es ist ungleich besser so, und nach und nach verwandelt Malfoy Harrys ganzen Körper in eine einzige gespannte Sehne.

Schließlich hält Malfoy inne – ein Dämon auf dem Weg zur Vollendung. Harry wimmert, ein bedürftiger Laut, denn er ist reif, überreif für Malfoy. Und er wimmert wieder, als Malfoy seinen befreiten Schwanz an ihm reibt und ihn leicht gegen Harrys Anus drückt. „Verdammt. Fick mich, Malfoy.“ 

Malfoys Lachen dringt in sein Keuchen. “Geduld, Potter. Oder stehst du auch dort auf Blut?“ Er hält Harrys Hüfte mit einer Hand; die andere wedelt mit ihren Fingern vor Harrys Gesicht. „Los, mach, wenn du es so eilig hast!“ Harry schnappt nach den Fingern und beißt kurz zu, bevor er beginnt, Malfoys Hand sorgfältig zu besabbern. Malfoy schmeckt salzig, nach Schweiß und dem Schmutz des Kirchenbodens. Harry lutscht Malfoys Finger, und der reibt derweil seinen Schwanz an Harrys Hintern. 

Schließlich nimmt Malfoy seine Hand wieder zu sich. Der Kontakt an Harrys Hintern hört auf, er knurrt, Malfoys nasse Finger massieren die Gegend um seinen Anus, und dann drückt Malfoy einen Finger in ihn hinein. Das Gefühl ist elektrisch, und Harry zuckt wie unter Strom. Hört wieder Malfoys kehliges Lachen; aber wen schert schon Malfoys Lachen, wenn man gleichzeitig einen Finger in sich spürt. Harry stößt nach hinten, fickt sich selbst auf Malfoys Finger, und der lacht nur, „Typisch Gryffindor, so eifrig“, und nimmt einen zweiten Finger, der die Beleidigung versüßt. 

Würde der andere ihn nicht so eisern festhalten, Harry hätte sich bereits umgedreht. Doch Malfoys Hände und sein ganzes Wesen bestehen auf dieser Position, sie halten Harry auf den Knien, als wäre dadurch irgendetwas bewiesen. Als wäre Harry dann nicht mehr der Retter aller Zauberer und Muggel, der Auserwählte, der Held. Als würde die Tatsache, dass er sich auf Knien von Malfoy fingern lässt, es ungeschehen machen, dass eben jener Malfoy ihm sein Leben verdankt. Diesen Rest eines Lebens, unter Muggeln wahrscheinlich, ohne Zauberei und Magie. Denn wieso sonst sollte einer wie Malfoy auf Harrys Spucke zurückgreifen, wenn es auch dafür Zaubersprüche gibt?

Der Steinboden drückt sich schmerzhaft in seine Knie, trotz der Priesterrobe, auf der er kauert. Malfoys Finger lösen sich mit einem leisen Schmatzen, und dann drückt Malfoy seinen Schwanz an die Stelle, an der eben noch seine Finger waren. Sie verharren beide, für Momente regungslos wie zwei Statuen aus Marmor und schwarzem Samt. Harry spürt das Pochen in Malfoys Schwanz, und er bricht den Zauber. „Los Malfoy, tu es endlich. Bring einmal in deinem Leben etwas zuende.“

Malfoy stöhnt, getroffen, und seine Hände schießen nach vorne. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung ist er in ihm, so rücksichtslos wie er eben noch vorsichtig war. Seine Hände sind wie Klammern um Harrys Hüften, und sein Körper bedeckt den Harrys wie ein Schild. Der Schmerz drängt sich mit jeder Bewegung in Harrys Unterleib, doch er kommt ihm entgegen. Du sollst nicht töten. Wenn es nichts mehr zu beichten gibt, dann gibt es nur noch Sühne. Malfoy stößt in ihn, immer wieder, tief und hungrig, ohne Worte wie ein Tier in der Nacht. Und Harrys Blut singt, mit jedem Stoß fliegt er höher, vermischt sich der Schmerz mit etwas anderen, mit Gier, mit Lust und dem verrückten Gefühl am Leben zu sein. Sie sind beide Überlebende, Soldaten auf den feindlichen Seiten eines Krieges, in dem sie mehr verloren haben als ihr Vertrauen in die Zukunft.

Malfoys Stöße werden härter und schneller, er schließt seine linke Hand um Harrys Schwanz, wichst ihn im selben irren Takt. Ihre Körper klatschen aufeinander, laut hallt es durch den kleinen Kirchenraum. Harry bockt wie ein Pferd, das seinen Reiter abwerfen will, aber Malfoy lässt nicht locker, reitet ihn und lacht sein verrücktes, lebendiges Lachen, als wäre Harrys Ausfall nur ein Ansporn. Als würden sie wieder auf ihren Besen um die Wette fliegen, auf der Jagd nach einem kleinen, geflügelten Ball. 

Kurz bevor Harry kommt, ziehen sich seine Lenden zusammen, er stöhnt auf, und sein Schwanz zuckt in Malfoys Hand. Malfoy greift fester zu, und dann ist Harry da, am Ziel, und Malfoys Hand schließt sich weiter um seinen Schwanz, während ihm der Saft über die Finger rinnt. Malfoy selbst kommt wenige Momente später, zwischen den Zähnen ein Zischen von Luft. 

Er rutscht von Harrys Rücken herunter, landet keuchend auf den Knien. Und Harry bekommt endlich einen Blick auf Malfoy. Der hält seine nasse linke Hand weg von sich, aber sein Schwanz, halb erschlafft, liegt feucht zwischen seinen Beinen. Harry kriecht vorwärts, was nicht ganz leicht ist mit herunter gelassener Hose. Zerrt sich die Robe über den Kopf und breitet sie am Boden aus. Malfoys linkes Bein zittert unkontrolliert, und er muss es mit den Händen festhalten, um es lang auszustrecken. Im Sitzen angelt Malfoy nach seinem Reiseumhang und zieht ihn über sie beide.

Sie liegen lange so da, halb ausgezogen, auf der Robe eines Priesters und unter dem Umhang eines Zauberers. Malfoys Körper neben ihm ist entspannt und schwer vor Müdigkeit. Harry ist wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig noch ein Priester wie Malfoy ein Zauberer ist. Das Sperma trocknet, und es fängt an zu jucken, aber Harry will nicht aufstehen. 

Malfoy bemerkt seine Unruhe. „Waschen hilft, Potter“, murmelt er.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy, und schlaf jetzt endlich.“

Malfoy ist auf einmal wieder hellwach. „Spinnst Du? Was passiert mit uns, wenn hier morgen deine Haushaltshilfe reinkommt?“

Harry muss schon wieder lachen; irgendwo muss heute einer ein Fass davon aufgemacht haben. “Reg dich ab, Malfoy. Ich habe keine Haushaltshilfe.“

„Jeder Priester hat so was. Habe ich gelesen. Einige von denen kriegen sogar zusammen Kinder.“

Überlass es Malfoy, nach den schmutzigen Details zu suchen, er wird sie garantiert finden. 

„Denk mal nach. Siehst du etwa aus wie eine Haushaltshilfe?“

„Erm... nö?“

„Na also. Aber mit dir habe ich schließlich gevögelt.“ Harry grinst, und die Verblüffung auf Malfoys Gesicht ist Gold wert. 

„Potter, du bist ja schlagfertig. Wenn du fleißig übst, wird aus dir doch noch ein Slytherin.“ 

Harry erinnert sich an sein erstes Gespräch mit dem Sprechenden Hut und denkt sich seinen Teil. 

Nach einer Weile kommt es von Malfoy: „Aber wenn hier morgen jemand reinkommt, kannst du einpacken.“

Da bewegt Harry sanft die Spitzen von Daumen und Kleinfinger seiner rechten Hand aufeinander zu. Sachte schließen sich die Türschlösser. Und das nach einer Pause von so vielen Jahren. Er zieht den Mantel und Malfoy zu sich heran, murmelt einen Wärmezauber über sie beide.

Malfoy rückt sich zurecht. „Willst du eigentlich gar nicht wissen, warum ich hier bin?“

„Hmhm...schon. Schlaf jetzt. Wir reden morgen“

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an kennahijja für das wunderbare Beta-Lesen und alle Ermutigung! And thanks to waterbird for her valuable hint about the Orkney Islands.
> 
> Erst war’s nur der Wunsch von liriaen nach priest!Harry und devil!Draco. Dann wurde daraus meine erste Potter Fanfic auf Deutsch *und* meine erste Smut Story. Sachen gibt’s... Und sorry, Draco hat sich charmanter erwiesen als geplant, und am Ende wurde es dann noch beinahe fluffy.


End file.
